An Untold Truth
by JayKay122
Summary: On their way to finding Naraku, Inuyasha and his friends come across a demon village. their leader is a dog demon named Nashina.Why does she hate Inuyasha so much? read to find out
1. Inuyasha and Demon Village

**Chapter 1: Inuyasha and Demon Village**

I tried to make this story different from the other Inuyasha stories that I have seen. But of course the main villain is Naraku. They come across a demon woman named Nashina. For some reason she hates Inuyasha for what he did to her. What did he to her, and why is Inuyasha's dead father play a big part in this story? You'll just have to read to find out. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

Inuyasha and his gang of friends had spent the last couple of hours walking in a big circle mainly because Kagome has sensed a jewel shard, and had led Inuyasha and the others into a forest. When they got there, she started to sense more than one. The problem was, there was more than one path with a shard in each one.

"Maybe we should just pick a path." Sango suggested.

"It's most likely a trap. And no one has as many shards as Naraku." Miroku said.

So, they picked one of the paths and have been walking in circles ever since.

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha yelled. "I can't believe that we fell for one of Naraku's silly little traps."

"Well, well, well. I'm surprised that you fell for something so simple." Kagura said as she came from a tree. "Defeat me, which you won't, and you'll be able to leave."

"Hell, that's fine with me." Inuyasha then unsheathed his tetsusaiga.

But before he could do anything, Kagome had shot an arrow at the tree Kagura came from. Just then, the tree began to glow and the forest changed its appearance.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, I wasn't going to sit around and listen to you run your mouth all day." She yelled back.

"You little wench! How did you know?" Kagura asked, but she didn't stay to wait for an answer. She got on her feather and left.

"Yeah Kagome, how did you know?" Shippo asked after the forest cleared.

"We were walking around that forest all day, and Inuyasha didn't pick up Kagura's scent at all. Then all of the sudden she comes from behind a tree. So I just thought that the tree was the key to getting out of here." Kagome explained.

"What I wanna know is what you meant by I always run my mouth." Inuyasha protested.

"Because it's true." She answered.

"Is not!"

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to argue with you, so I'm going to end it." Kagome said. "Sit boy!"

"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled as he went face first into the ground.

"He was asking for it." Shippo said as they started on their way again.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

After walking for a while, they came to a village. The thing was, this was no ordinary village. This village belonged to demons. Inuyasha knew this, so he stepped infront of Kagome in a protective way.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We can't stay here. This village is run by demons."

"Yes. I can feel their demonic aura." Miroku said.

Then, a woman walked up to them. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my village?" She asked them.

"Don't worry, we ain't staying here." Inuyasha told her.

"Good. Because humans and half breeds aren't welcome."

"Why you..."

"Calm down Inuyasha. We don't want to pick a fight." Kagome said.

The woman took notice to this. "Your name is Inuyasha? the half demon who is the son of Inutaisho, the great dog king of the Western Lands?" she asked.

"Yeah, so what aobut it?"

"No reason. Just don't make any trouble in my land." the woman warned him.

"Well since you know my name, maybe you should tell me yours."

"If you want to know so bad, it's Nashina." She told Inuyasha. "Now leave!"

Inuyasha had not problem with leaving. There was something about that village and its leader he didn't like. Since it was getting dark out, they decided to set up camp. While they were sitting around the fire Kagome asked about Nashine.

"I could care less about her." Inuyasha stated. "It's not like i'm going to see her again. No wonder why she is the village, I could tell by her scent that she isn't as young as she may look."

"But Inuyasha, didn't you pay attention to what she lookes like?" Kagome asked.

"I could care less. All i know is that she had long silver hair with black streaks. Also she was a dog demon." He answered.

"She also carried a sword, but then most demons carry swords." Sango said.

"Umm... that's kinda not wha i meant, but okay." Kagome said.

As it got later, they decided to get some sleep. Kagome wento to sleep in her sleeping bag with Shippo close by. Sango slept near Kirara. Miroku slept near a rock, and Inuyasha slept in a tree watching over Kagome.

"I wonder if al dog demons have a crescent moon on their forehead. Do they also have two purple stripes on their face?" Kaogme thought to herself. But she became too tired to continue thinking, so she went to sleep.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

Thats all for chapter 1. hope u all like the story, so R&R and let me know what you think so i can update.


	2. Sesshomaru's Encounter with the Village

**Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's Encounter with the Village**

I decided to update my story in hopes of getting more reviews on the this chapter!

TillEverMore: thanx for reviewing all my stories. yes miroku needed that rock. lol

Jessica01: i know that inuyasha doesn't have purple stripes and stuff. b/c i wasn't talking about inuyasha seeing as he isn't a full dog demon.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

Naraku sat in his castle thinking of what he would do next. He heard of a village down near the West that was occupide by only demons. Maybe they would help him in his plan to get Inuyasha. But since Sesshomaru was closer to finding his location than Inuyasha, he would have to take care of the elder one first.

"Kagura come here." He called.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want you to take Kohaku and go find Sesshomaru , and kill him." Naraku told her. "And Kagura, you better not mess up this time."

Kagura went to get Kohaku. She knew that is she screwd this thing up with Sesshomaru, Naraku wouldn't let her see the next sunrise.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

Sesshomaru walked through the forest with Rin and Jaken close behind.

"I want you two to take Ah-Un and go a different way than straight." He told them.

"Why? What's the problem me lord?" Jaken asked.

"There is a village up ahead and is occupide by only demons."

After Rin and Jaken left, Sesshomaru continued on the path that lead to the demons' village. While he was walking he saw Kagura standing in the middle of the path.

"Looks like we meet again." She said to him.

"What is it that you want this time?" Sesshomaru asked. He had to know it was some kind of ambush because he could see Kohaku from the corner of his eye.

"You know Naraku and how he wants you dead and everything."

"I don't have time for distractions." He said. "But if you want a fight, I'll makes your deaths quick."

Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin, while Kagura took out her fan. She sttacked with her dance of blades, but he was too fast. He attacked with his sword, but Kagura blocked it. They weren't getting anywhere, and Sesshomaru was getting annoyed because this was wasting his time. Just then, as he went to raise his sword, a chain wrapped around his wrist.

"Good work Kohaku." Kagura said. Then went to attacke Sesshomaru. "Dance of the dragon!"

Before he knew it, Sesshomaru was in the middle of a big tornado. The chain was no longer around his wrist, but the wind was spinning too fast to see anything. Kagura was standing outside waiting for Sesshomaru's death.

"Stop your attack!" A woman said as she drew her sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagura asked.

"My name is Nashina. I am the leader of the village up ahead."

"Why don't you mind your own business, and go back to yourr village." Kagura retorted.

"Trust me, you don't want to cross paths with me." Nashina said. "Demons like you are nothing but trouble."

Kagura could tell that this woman was very powerful, even if she wasn't the youngest demon out there. This female demon seemed to hold a great power, and she didn't even havea jewel shard.

"Fine, whatever." Kagura said. Then she released Sesshomaru from the spinning tornado. "Lets go Kohaku." then they left.

Sesshomaru just stood there with his tokijin still out. He didn'y know if this woman was a threat or not. "I didn't need your help." He finally said.

"I never said you did." Nashina told him. "I just don't want demons like her near my village."

She took another look at Sesshomaru. _"Could he really be... Nevermind, it's not like I'm going to see him again."_

"I can see that you are a dog demon." He said to her.

"Yes, and so is the rest of my village. You may pass through the village if you are heading that way."

Sesshomaru looked at her, and walked up the path to the village.

"I don't know where you're going, but about a day ago a half demon by the name of Inuyasha and some humans came through and headed the same way that you're going." She told Sesshomaru as he walked away.

_"Curse Inuyasha. This means that he will most likely get in my way."_ He had to walk past the village to get to where he was going. While he was walking, the demons of the village stared in confusion.

"Could it be him?" One whispered.

"He looks like his father. If it is him." The other whispered back.

This cause great discussion throughout the village. Sesshomaru didn't pay much attention to it. He wasn't staying there, just passing through. _"They act like they never saw a demon like themselves. The woman who owns this village seems familiar. She looks just like..."_ Sesshomaru didn't want to finish the thought. It happened a long time ago, and he didn't want to remember.

After he left the village, he saw Rin and Jaken.

"See I told you, Master Jaken, that he would come." Rin said.

"Lets go." Sesshomaru told them. Then he headed down the same path that Inuyasha and his friends did just one day ago.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

That's all for chapter 2. hope u guys liked it and R&R.

**Note: sesshomaru doesnt know nashina's name and she doesnt know his. just thought i would let u all know so u dont get confused later on.**


	3. Myouga's Story, and Naraku's Visit

**Chapter 3: Myouga's Story and Naraku's Visit**

I decided to update my story in hopes of getting more reviews on the this chapter! and jus ta little note that i wont be able to update for a little while b/c im going on vacation on aug 26th.

TillEverMore: ha u did get to review b4 emily! anyways thanx for the review

Jessica01: thanx for the review. glad u like my story.!

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

Naraku sat in his castle thinking of what he would do next. He heard of a village down near the West that was occupide by only demons. Maybe they would help him in his plan to get Inuyasha. But since Sesshomaru was closer to finding his location than Inuyasha, he would have to take care of the elder one first.

"Kagura come here." He called.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want you to take Kohaku and go find Sesshomaru , and kill him." Naraku told her. "And Kagura, you better not mess up this time."

Kagura went to get Kohaku. She knew that is she screwd this thing up with Sesshomaru, Naraku wouldn't let her see the next sunrise.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

Since Inuyasha and the others had been traveling for days, and gotten nowhere. Except for when they came across Shesshomaru, and Kagome once again had to stop Inuyasha from fighting.

"We should head back to Kaede's, so we can rest up." Kagome suggested.

"Why is it that whenever we get close to finding Naraku, you always want to go back?" He asked.

"Okay, well first, we have been out here for a while and got nowhere. Secondly, I haven't had a decent bath in a long time." She yelled at him.

"Fine, we'll go back." Inuyasha said trying to sound tough. But he was really scared on the inside.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

At Naraku's Castle: Kagura slowly walked inside knowing that Naraku was most likely going to do something horrible to her for failing. Naraku was sitting there waiting for her.

"Why is Sesshomaru not dead?" He asked.

"I was about to kill him when some old demon hag stopped me." Kagura told him. "I believe her name was Nashina. She was a dog demon with long silver hair and black streaks. She also had two purple stripes on each side of her face."

"So, she is the leader of that demon village." Naraku said. "Maybe I could get the demons of that village to play a big part of my plan."

He told Kagura that he wouldn't kill her today because she did help him out in a way. Then he decided to go talk to the demons himself. From what Kagura said, and what he saw on Kana's mirror, this Nashina seemed to be very powerful.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

Kaede's Village: Kagome and Sango had just returned from taking a nice bath at the hotsprings. Kagome was going to ask Inuyasha what he thought of Nashina. "What do you think of Nashina?" She asked him.

"What do you mean? She was just some annoying demon that got in our way."

"No, that's not what I meant." Kagome said. "Doesn't she look like someone you know?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "No." He finially said. "I mean who cares. She was just some female demon named Nashina."

"Did you just say Nashina?" A voice that sounded like Myouga's asked.

Everyone looked down and saw the flea that always ran away when there was danger climbing up Inuyasha's arm.

"Yeah. So what about it?" Inuyasha asked Myouga.

"Well, it's funny that you mention that name. Mainly because that was the name of the demon that was your father's wife."

"Feh. So what! It's not like it's the same demon." Inuyasha said.

"But Inuyasha, maybe it is. I mean she did ask if you were your father's son." Kagome interuppted.

"Kagome, if that were true, wouldn't she be dead by now?" Miroku asked.

"Not nessiserily." Myouga told them. "I can see by your lack of knowledge that you don't know the story behind Nashina."

"Could you tell us?" Kagome asked.

"I wish I could, but Nashina was before my time. I only found out about her from what other demons said over the years. But I can tell you this. It was Nashina's family that ruled the Western Lands before Lord Inuyasha's father. Lord Inutaisho was a worrier in Nashina's father's army. I don't know how things went, but Nashina married him and thus, Inutaisho become the ruler in the west." He told her. "Then again, this is most likely not the same demon."

"I could care less about my father's past. Inuyasha said. "It doesn't have anything to do with me."

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

The Demon Village: Naraku had arrived and was looking for Nashina.

"Hey! Who are you?" A demon asked Naraku.

"I am here to see the leader of this village."

Then Nashina came out of her hut. "I am Nashina, the leader of this village." She told him. "What is it that you want"

"My name is Naraku. I came here to ask for your help with something."

"I have heard about you. You're the demon that has a big piece of the Shikon jewel." She said. "I have no intentions of helping you"

"But surely you will change your mind after hearing what I have to say."

"Oh...and what makes you think that?"

"Because I know that you're the type of demon that hates half breeds. (A/N: nashina doesnt know that naraku is a half demon)

"I'm listening."

"Well, there is this half demon by the name of Inuyasha. He and his little group of friends have two jewel shards that I want. He could easily be defeated, but he has this sword called Tetsusaiga. No demon I know has ever been able to defeat that sword." He told her. "But you and your village of demons seem to hold a power that I have never felt before."

Nashina thought for a moment. "Let me get this straight. You want me to kill Inuyasha, so you can get his jewel shards? Fine, I'll do it. But I'm not doing this for you. I have other reasons why I want that half demon dead."

"I don't know what your reasons for wanting Inuyasha dead, but I'm not goin to ask or stop you." Naraku said. Then he left the same way he came.

Nashina watched Naraku leave. She didn't care about getting the jewel shards fomr Inuyasha. And if Naraku got in her way, she wasn't going to think twice about killing him. What she did care about was making Inuyasha pay for all of the pain he caused her. Judging by his reaction to his younger brother's name, Sesshomaru didn't really get along with Inuyasha very well. Nashina knew one thing, and that was, Sesshomaru wouldn't be a problem. Or at least that's what she hoped. Then, she turned around and went back to her hut.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

thats all for chapter 3. hope u all liked it. so please R&R!

**(A/N: Nashina knows that sesshomaru is inuyasha's older brother. but remember he still doesnt know who she is.)**


	4. Inuyasha and Nashina Fight

**Chapter 4: Inuyasha and Nashina Fight**

hey everyone, im s0o sorry that it's taken me this long to update my story but with everything that happened after my vacation i haven't really had the time to do it till now. well i'm on my laptop that i got for x-mas, so thats one of the reasons why i have the time now.. lol well anyways enjoy this chapter

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

Everyone wa still resting at Kaede's. Inuyasha was still ranting about how he could care less about his father's past.

"You should have more respect for your father than that, Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

"Well everyone is making such a big deal out of something that happened a long time ago." He retorted.

Inuyasha got up and walked away in a huff. Kagome got up and chased after him. She saw him walk towards the Sacred Tree and sit down. She wanted to go over there, but was afraid that they would start fighting again. Kagome thought that was the reason why he left in the first place.

"I know that you're there." Inuyasha said. "I could smell you even before I sat down."

Kagome walked over to where he was sitting. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, it's just that you have been acting strange ever since Myouga brought up your father." She said.

Before Inuyasha could retort back, he picked up the scent of another demon approaching. Kagome looked confused when he told her to stay back. He told her that a demon was coming.

"Well, well, we meet again Inuyasha." Nashina said as she approached him.

"What are you doing here? Back at the village you said that you could care less about me. Why the change of mind?"

"Don't worry about why I'm here. You only need to worry about what I'm going to do to you." She told him.

"Inuyasha, maybe she is working for Naraku." Kagome told him.

"It is true that Naraku asked me to kill you. Bt that's not why I am here. I have my own reasons for wanting you dead."

"Yeah, and what would those be?" He asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to a half demon such as yourself." Then Nashina drew her sword and went for Inuyasha.

He too, drew his sword. But Nashina was too fast, and Inuyasha was knocked to the ground. She was fast and er attacks were very poewerful. He could barely keep up with Nashina, let alone block her attacks

"Why are you holding back?" Nashina asked. "I get it...you think that I'm not worthy or something."

"Don't take it personal or anything, but I don't like wasting my time on demond like you." Then Inuyasha went after her again.

Nashina tried to use her power on Inuyasha, but he used his Backlash Wave.

"Ha! That should take care of you." But when the smoke cleared, Nashina was still standing. Somehow her sword had protected her.

"Do you honestly think that your piece of junk will actually defeat me? It's power is nowhere near as great as it was when your father used it."

"What's she talking about?" Kaome thought. "And how does she seem like she knew Inuyasha's father? Unless she is the same Nashina Myouga was talking about!"

Inuayasha was very pissed by now. How could Nashina have survived teh backlash wave? "Why does everyone keep talking about my father?" Inuyasha yelled. "Plus, how do you know so much about him?"

"It doesn't matter because you won't live long enough to even care." Then she went after Inuyasha again. "Disember Wind!" With that, Inuyasha went flying to the ground, but didn't get up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to run over to him.

"Ka-gome stay b-back" He stammered.

"How pathetic, you too, have fallen for a human." Nashina said with disgust.

"Please, just leave him alone. Inuyasha has't done anything to you!" Kagome pleaded.

"You wouldn't understand what he's done to me. I'll leave now, but you better be more prepared when we meet again." Then Nashina left.

Kagome helped Inuyasha get back to Kaede's , so she could heal his wounds.

When they got back, Sango had just got done slapping Miroku for touching her butt. They looked up and saw Inuyasha, who could barely walk, being held up by Kagome.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"Nashina came, and attacked Inuyasha. She messed him up pretty badly.

"I will get Inuyasha inside while you go and get some medicine." Miroku told Kagome. Then she went to look for the herbs.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

Nashina was walking back to her village.

"Dance of blades!"

Nashina was caught off guard, and was hit in both arms by Kagura's attack.

"Naraku sent me here to show you that he isn't playing around, and you should have finished Inuyasha off when you had the chance."

"I told Naraku that I would kill Inuyasha when, and how I want to. So tell him not to get in my way!" She retorted.

Kagura was tired of listening. She went to attack Nashina again, but her attack was stopped. Not by Nashina, but by Sesshomaru. Kagura wasn't prepared for this, so she left.

"I didn't need your help." Nashina told him.

"I never said that you did."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh my...! Could he have found out who I really am?" Nashina thought.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

thats the end of chapter 4.. i wil try to get chapter 5 up for you as soon as i can get it done. so please remember to review and let me know what you think of the story!

extra note: "Disember wind" is one of nashina's special attacks. sorta like inuyasha's backlash wave


	5. Stories, Questions, nd Other Stuff

**Chapter 5: Stories, Questions, and Other Stuff**

Yay here is chapter 5! Sorry it took so long to update, but school has been a little hecktic! so i'm trying to get back on track with my stories! so enjoy

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

Kagome sat there by Inuyasha's side as he lied there unconscience. She remembered him yelling at her to stay back when he was hit with Nashina's attack. All she could do now was wait for him to wake up. "Inuyasha you're goingto be okay. I just know it."

"Ka-go-me, is that you?" Inuyasha stammered with a whisper.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm right here. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay. What happened to me again?"

"We were down by the Sacred Tree when Nashina came, and tried to attack you. The two of you were fighting when she used an attack called dis-ember wind. The attack injured you pretty badly."

"Oh yeah now I remember. She doesn't know who she's messing with!"

"Inuyasha! It's not wise going and picking a fight when you're still injured." Kagome warned.

"Feh! My wounds healed just fine." Inuyasha was sounding like his old self again.

"Fine, then let's see. SIT!"

"Oww! What the hell did you do that for!"

"Well you said that you weren't injured. So I just wanted to see for myself."

"I wasn't injured till you told me to sit!" Inuyasha yelled. Then the two began to argue like they always do.

Miroku and Sango were standing outside the hut waiting for the news to see if Inuyasha was going to be okay. Then they heard the yelling.

"Yeah, I think he is okay." Miroku said.

"Then maybe we don't need to stand here and wait for the news." Sango told him.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Umm... I guess so." Sango answered with a blush.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

"What is it that you wanted to ask me?" Nashina asked.

"I want to know what your name is. You never told me at our last encounter."

"Why do you want to know what my name is?"

"You seem somewhat familiar to me." Sesshomaru said. "I want to confirm my suspicions."

She stood there debeting on whether or not to tell Sesshomaru her real name. She decided that she would. "My name is Nashina."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He just turned around and left. It all made sense to him now. How could something like this happen? He wasn't sure about how it happened, but he was going to find out.

Nashina watched Sesshomaru leave without saying a word. She knew he got what he wanted, and it was only a matter of time before he would want more answers. Answers she wasn't sure she could give.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

Sango and Miroku walked to the hills near the river. Neither saying very much to the other. Miroku really liked Sango, so he didn't want to say or do anything to skrew things up.

"It's a nice day out." Miroku said trying not to sound stupid.

"Yes it is. Miroku, can I ask you something? It's been botherin me for a while now."

"Sure Sango, you can ask me anything."

"Well, you see, we've been after Naraku for a really long time now. Each time we get pushed back even further. I'm very worried about Kohaku. I mean he has been under Naraku's grasp for almost as long as we've heard of him. Someitmes I feel that if we don't help him soon, he really will be gone forever because of Naraku." Sango told him.

"Listen Sango, we will get your brother back as soon as we can. I know it has been a while, and sometimes i feel the same way that you do. You just have to have faith and see what each day brings, some days are better than others. Besides Kohaku couldn't forget such a pretty face like your's." Miroku said to Sango.

Sango was so relieved by what Miroku said to her that she went up and gave him a hug. Even though he was a perverted lech, he knew how to make her feel better when she was down. "Thank you so much Miroku, you always know how to cheer me up."

"Anytime Sango. I'm glad I could help you with your problem." The two spent the rest of the day just walking aound and enjoyng eachother's company.

When they got back to the hut, Kagome asked where they were. "I was going to tell you guys that Inuyasha was okay, but when I came out you guys were long gone."

"Well, we decided to go for a walk because we knew Inuyasha was okay when we heard the two of you arguing." Sango said.

"Sorry about that guys, but Inuyasha wanted to go back out and find Nashina and I just couldn't let him do that." Kagome explained.

"Well next time, we should do it together." Miroku said.

"No! No one is going to help me because I can fight my own battles and I don't need your help." Inuyasha sharply said to them. "Besides you guys shouldn't get involved in something that isn't your concern."

"Inuyasha! Sooner or later it will become all of our problem anyway!" Kagome said, trying not to yell. "So maybe it is better if we do it together because judging by the way she beat you before, you could use the help next time."

Inuyasha didn't say anything back for fear that it would lead to much worse consequenses. He just turned his head and grunted. Kaede came into the room and suggested that they all leave, so Inuyasha could get more sleep. She knew that he was just acting tough to hide the fact that he was still tired and weak from his last battle with Nashina.

**-Outside-**

"Do you think that Nashina could become a real threat?" Sango asked.

Kagome and Miroku just sat there thinking for a moment. It was Miroku who answered first. "Well, judging by the way she dislikes Inuyasha so much, I would have to believe so."

"Miroku's right." Kagome said. "Plus Naraku is involved, so this is a definite threat. And it could become a major problem. But don't worry about Inuyasha. He may seem like he doesn't want our help, but deep down he is glad that we're al here for him."

**-Inside-**

Inuyasha was laying down. He could hear everything that was being said outside. He knew that Kagome was right, and also he knew that he would have to do something abut Nashina before things get out of hand. What he wasn't sure is why she disliked him so, and why Naraku wants her to help him.

**XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX**

sorry that it took so long, but please review and let me know what u guys think of the story!


End file.
